Mia Sorella Scuro Gemello
by turquoisekiwi
Summary: Stefan has always been slightly melancholy, here is the reason why... This is the story of Violet, Stefan's twin sister, who mysteriously goes missing in December 1863, shortly after one Lady Katherine arrives in Mystic Falls. What happened to Violet?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Mia Sorella Scuro Gemello**

**Pen Name: TurquoiseKiwi**

**Pairings: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Jeremy, Tyler/Caroline, Matt/OC**

**A/N: Hey there guys, here's my replacement story for I Love You Endlessly AU. I know, I know, you liked the story, so did I, but I have no inspiration for it anymore! :'( Sorry! Don't Kill Me!**

**You're gonna love this new story! Here's Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

_Mystic Falls, 1856_

"Come and get us, Damon," I shrieked as I hitched my skirts up above my ankles and ran, grabbing Stefan's hand in the process

I could hear his heavy footfalls behind me but I didn't look back for a second. I was giggling heavily which was making it harder to keep up our pace, I could hear him laughing behind me and his running form was getting closer and closer to ours.

"Gotcha!" Damon cried as one of his arms circled my waist, pulling me to him, while grabbing Stefan's arm and doing the same. Suddenly, Stefan began to giggle and I realised why soon after.

"No," I squealed as Damon tickled my side, "We surrender, let us go!"

"Let you go?" Damon repeated, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes!" Stefan and I shouted in unison, out of breath from laughing so much, "Let us go!"

"As you wish," he said and he loosened his grip on us.

I started to spin around, faster and faster until I had lost my breath and stopped. My head was spinning and the ground was unstable under my feet, I took a step and went crashing down to the earth with a thud.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Stefan said, his voice sounding from somewhere above me.

I rolled over and he saw the fact I was in hysterical fits of laughter and joined in automatically. Damon strode over to us and made a move to step over me but I grabbed onto his feet and watching as he went tumbling into the grass making me laugh that much harder.

"That's what you get, Damon," I giggled, sticking my tongue out at him, then stood up and walked over to Stefan and he picked me up and twirled me once, before setting me back on my feet

Damon, shaking with laughter, ran his hands through his hair, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Princess? Stef? Are you out here?" I heard a voice call.

I sighed, my relaxation being interrupted and slowly turned. We all stood up straight and watched our father stalk across the lawn towards us, his eyes on me and Stefan, his face split into a proud beam.

"There you are, you two," Father smiled, kissing my forehead when he reached us, "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you, Father," we said, smiling politely at our father.

"I can't believe that's you're both seventeen, you're growing up before my eyes," Father chuckled and I forced a small laugh, "Now, I have to go to a meeting, we're making sure that everything's set for the Founders' Day Festival. Your mother told me you have outfits picked out?"

"Yes, Father." we both said, trying our hardest to sound interested. It obviously worked as Father just smiled

"Good. I hope you have a good birthday!" he said, placing another delicate kiss to my forehead and placing his hand on Stefans' shoulder. Father turned to the right to look at our older brother and nodded towards him, "Damon."

"Father," Damon nodded back in the exact same stiff tone.

Father smiled at us again before turning and heading back to the large manor.

"Sometimes I think he trys too hard," I said sadly.

"Sometimes I think he forgets I exist," Damon said, but there was a trace of a smile on his face.

"You know that's not true, Damon. He loves you," I insisted, even though I didn't really believe it.

Damon just chuckled, "You need to get your head out of the clouds, Violet."

"Her head isn't in the clouds, he does love you" Stefan said, putting his arm around me.

Damon chuckled again, "Whatever lets you sleep at night, you two."

I sighed, looking up into the eyes of my best friend and twin brother; his lime green eyes the exact copy of the ones that I had. I never really took my time to look at how alike Stefan and I looked. Our eyes were the obvious give away that we were related, but everything down to our face shape, nose, bone structure and lips were identical - except mine were maybe more feminine looking. We even had the exact same shade of hair except mines was long and curly, reaching my mid-back and Stefan's was short and slightly shaggy looking. We were both very skinny, Stefan even more so as he'd recently had a growth-spurt which took him way past me in height. We looked very different to our older brother, Damon though, it was hard to even tell we were siblings, but with Stefan and me it was obvious.

"I bet you can't catch me!" Damon smirked, walking backwards.

"I take you up on that bet, come on Steffie!" I shouted before our game of chase resumed.

_Founders' Day, 1855_

I couldn't help but giggle as Damon spun me round in circles right in the middle of the ballroom. He had a firm hand on my waist and the other was clasping my hand.

"You're a terrible dancer," I commented with a giggle.

"Really?" he asked, mocking offence, "I have been practicing for you, Violet, but I guess if you don't want to dance with me..."

I watched him as he stepped away from me, pouting slightly which earned another giggle off me.

"I'm only joking with you, Damon," I said, quickly, "You are actually a very good dancer."

"Glad to hear it," he smirked, taking my waist and hand again.

We danced some more and when the orchestra stopped playing that song we both stepped away from each other and bowed dramatically, a smirk on both of our faces.

"Are you not going to dance with Leah Forbes?" I asked him, as he went to take my hand again once a new song began, "She has been desperate to dance with you."

I looked over Damon's shoulder and in fact saw the blonde haired blue eyed Leah Forbes standing at the side of the ballroom, eyeing Damon and I.

"But I do not want to leave you alone," Damon said.

"Damon, I'm going to see Stefan, he looks lonely.," I smiled.

His eyes ran over my face before he kissed my cheek and went over to Leah whose face split into a smile that I guessed must have hurt her cheeks. I sighed and walking through the dancing couples over to take a seat next to my twin.

"Hello, Violet," he smiled at me.

"Hello, Steffie," I returned his smile.

I turned my head towards the dancing couples just in time to see Lucas Donovan walking towards our table. He stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Hello, Violet." he said, his eyes locked on my lips. I fought back a blush.

"Hello, Lucas."

"You look very beautiful tonight," Lucas said as his eyes darted across the table to look at my brother. If looks could kill, Lucas would have dropped dead then and there.

"Thank you," I murmured, then signalled for him to calm down.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked, looking at me again, his hand going up to scratch the back of his neck.

I couldn't help but think the action made him far more annoying than he already was in my eyes. I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway as he took my hand and led me into the middle of the dancing partners.

After dancing for a while, Lucas had led me outside. We were sitting on the edge of the fountain in the grounds of my home. Lucas shifted slightly, causing me to turn my head towards him. This was the wrong thing to do, as I suddenly felt lips on mine, causing me to jump backwards and fall into the water. He then jumped into the water after me and offered his hand, which I stupidly took, as he then lunged at me again.

"Lucas! What are you doing?" I shrieked as he grabbed my waist.

"You get away from my sister!" someone shrieked from behind us. Stefan ran towards us and grabbed Lucas by the collar and dragged him out of the fountain. Despite Stefan being younger than Lucas, he looked pretty intimidating.

"Stefan, let him go! He isn't worth it!" I cried grabbing my brother from behind but Stefan wasn't for moving.

He shook my hands off him and before I could blink he was throwing punch after punch at Lucas's face. I knew the only reason Stefan had gotten the advantage was that he'd caught Lucas off guard; men tend to lose concentration when they're kissing a girl. But Lucas was slowly getting over the shock and was fighting back against the brave, younger boy; the Donovan had a face like thunder.

"Stop it!" I cried as the two punched the other with as much force as they could muster.

My head was spinning and my heart was thumping against my rib cage threatening to break its confinements. My throat felt dry as I hoarsely cried for the boys to stop fighting. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Damon was there, dragging Stefan away from Lucas, who was now trying to get out of Caleb Lockwoods' grip, hatred in his eyes.

"Let me go, Damon!" Stefan was shouting, almost pleading with our brother to release him. I ran over and stood in front of him, crouching down and looking into his eyes.

"Stefan, calm down! He's not worth it." I said calmly. The calmness of my voice had an instant effect on Stefan, he stopped struggling and let his legs collapse from underneath him. I looked at Damon, silently telling him to let Stefan go, which he did, realising that Stefan wasn't going to do anything stupid. I threw my arms around him and we both sat there on the floor, both crying our hearts out.

Nothing will ever split us up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****Mia Sorella Scuro Gemello**

**Pen Name: TurquoiseKiwi**

**Pairings: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Jeremy, Tyler/Caroline, Matt/OC**

**A/N: Hey guy, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If any of the plot seems familiar, It is because I got my inspiration from a fanfic called: The Salvatore Sister. Don't worry though, this story is headed in a slightly different and altogether more climactic direction! here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

_Mystic Falls, 1863_

"Lady Katherine!" Father greeted the very beautiful girl that was stood by her carriage, that had arrived in the grounds of our home less than 5 minutes ago.

Stefan and I looked on from the concrete steps that led to the wooden double door entrance to our home as Father led this 'Lady Katherine' towards us. He strode across the grounds fairly quickly, whereas the young woman had hosen to take her time, walking tall and proudly towards us, a look of confidence on her face.

"She seems to like to keep everyone waiting, does she not?" I whispered to my twin brother, making sure that Father would not hear.

"She sure does." he replied, his signature smile tugging the corners of his mouth upwards slightly.

At last, Katherine had made her way across the grounds and stood before us, as bold as brass. I looked at her with an obvious distaste, as I suddenly felt an elbow in my side, so I changed my face to one of pure indifference. The girl smiled at me and took a step towards me, I returned her smile with one of my own and greeted her, trying to make it sound as genuine as possible.

"Good day, Lady Katherine. My name is Violet Lillian Salvatore, but you may call me Violet. Welcome to Salvatore Manor, we are all very glad to have you with us, I hope you enjoy your stay here." I said, my face aching with the strain of my fake smile.

"I am sure I will enjoy my stay here very much, thank you Violet." she replied, taking a sneaky glance at Stefan, which I saw.

'She is _not_ thinking of seducing my brother, is she!'

Katherine turned away from me and held out her hand to my brother, who took it in his own and brought it to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles and lowering it to her side.

"Welcome, Lady Katherine. I am Stefan Angelo Salvatore. It is wonderful to meet you." he said calmly. Nobody but me could tell the falseness of his words. I smirked slightly, bowing my head so I would not be caught.

_Salvatore Manor, Christmas Day 1863_

I sat up in my bed, looking at the fresh blanket of snow that had covered the grounds in the night. I sat there for a while before proceeding to bathe, dress and compose myself, before making my way to the lounge. I knew even before I entered the room that Katherine would be inside, along with both of my brothers. They had changed since Katherine arrived, they never left her side unless she told them to and they hardly ever spent any of their time away from her with each other. Damon and Stefan had been forced apart by something - or, more specifically, _someone. _I didn't like to see my brothers this way, it saddened me.

I entered the lounge and was greeted by the large Christmas tree that Father had chopped downfrom the wood surrounded the town. I looked around the room and saw many people sat in armchairs or on the floor: Father sat in a large armchair next to Mother, Katherine was sat in a Leather upholstered armchair with my brothers stood at either arm, my best friend Anna Geovensky was sat on the carpet, in front of her mothers' armchair and in the corner of the room sat Emily Bennett in the old rocking chair. I approached the group of people, who all looked up at me as I entered. I strode across the room and kissed my fathers' forehead and proceeded to kiss my mother on the cheek, wishing them both a happy Christmas. I walked over to Anna, who had risen from her spot on the carpet and enveloped her in a warm hug, also wishing her a happy Christmas, I did the same to Lady Geovensky and made my way towards Katherine and my brothers, stopping a metre from the chair, I curtseyed to Katherine and bid her a happy Christmas, which she returned with a smile. My brothers left Katherines' side to envelope me in a tight embrace, unfortunately they did it separately, no longer willing to share a group hug.

"Happy Christmas, Violet." Damon said monotonously, not in the way I knew him to do. He then released me and made his way back to his previous place beside Katherine, leaving Stefan to wrap his arms around me tightly.

"Buon Natale, Violet." he said whole-heartedly, squeezing me tightly. Even though he had changed, my twin brother still seemed to share our special connection, which I was thankful for.

_LATER THAT NIGHT..._

I was exhausted! After the festivities had ceased everyone had decided to retire for the evening, only I was still downstairs. At least I was until something came tearing into the lounge at a speed that could not be accomplished by any human. Katherine had me against the wall with her hand on my throat before my mind could process what was happening. Her face was terrifying: She had hideous black veins around her eyes and she had fands protruding from her mouth. She was menacing.

"Listen to me, you spoiled little bitch! You are disrupting a very important plan I have got going on. Unfortunately I need your brothers for this plan to unfold, which is half done as Damon didn't need much persuasion, whereas Stefan is still borderline, as your stupid twin connection is keeping him from being completely compelled," she said in a calm but sinister voice. I knew there was a reason I didn't trust her, I could see right through her deception from the moment I laid eyes on her, but I had no idea that she could fool our family that she was mortal, when she was in fact a _vampire_. "Fortunately I have an idea that can put a stop to that _and_ get rid of you in one go, killing two birds with one stone." My breath hitched slightly when she said the word kill.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered, unable to hide the fear from my voice. She just ignored me and carried on speaking.

"You're going to stand very still, not make a sound, or try and fight against this," Katherine commanded in a calm, even voice, "This is what you want to do."

You're going to stand very still. Stand very still. Not make a sound. Or try and fight against this. Stand very still.

The commands echoed around my mind in a voice that wasn't mine, standing still seemed like a pretty reasonable thing to do. It sounded like the right thing to do – the thing I wanted to do.

"This is what I want to do."

"Good girl, Violet." Katherine smiled.

Then everything went black...


End file.
